The Elixir of Life
by turtle1227
Summary: The Elixir of Life was gone, right? Wrong. And Eddie will stop at nothing until he gets it.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie strolled confidently through the halls of his school; he clearly ruled this place.

It didn't matter that his dad was the principal. He was still bad-boy supreme, and his rebellious nature often helped him get into trouble that built his reputation.

Despite his coolness, he always had a secret layer of compassion right beneath the skin.

So when he heard muffled sobs coming from the girls' bathroom, his curiosities won out and he cautiously stepped in, closing the door behind him.

Sitting against the wall, an unmistakable girl in fishnets and combat boots looked up, tears staining her cheeks.

"Yacker?" What's wrong?" Eddie was immediately alarmed because he knew Patricia wouldn't be crying unless it was serious.

He didn't even care that they had broken up; he still felt that warmness grow all around him when he looked at her.

She quickly wiped her eyes and stood up. "Nothing, Slimeball. Not like it's any of your business, anyway." Typical Patricia. She was automatically defensive when others saw her at her vulnerable moments.

She stepped around him and reached for the door, but Eddie grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Yacker. Please. I know we're not together anymore, but…you know you can talk to me, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "As if. Now let me go." She yanked her arm out of his grasp, but he leaned back against the door, making it impossible for Patricia to get it open.

"What do you want?" She complained.

Eddie sighed. "I want you to tell me what's wrong."

She was about to say something, but then rethought it, before saying,

"I…I went to the doctors last week. And I…I found out some news."

Panic started to fill Eddie. She found out some news? She couldn't be…right?

"Patricia," He said carefully. "Are you…are you pregnant?"

She stared at him, jaw dropped. "What? No! Of course not, you idiot!"

He sighed out in relief. Thank god, she wasn't pregnant. But if she wasn't pregnant…than what was wrong with her?

"Yacker…why did you go to the doctors?"

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "I…" She cleared her throat. "Eddie, I don't know how you're going to react to this, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. I'll tell them when I'm ready, okay?"

He nodded, an uneasy feeling rising in him.

"Eddie, I have leukemia."

* * *

He didn't remember leaving school grounds, but he must've, because he ended up at Anubis house. He felt as if he was in a sleepwalk, like an invisible force was pulling him here. He pulled out Nina's necklace from his pocket and opened the cellar through the secret entrance. Once down there, he put in the combination to get into Frobisher's office, and stepped in.

He remembered wondering to himself why he was here, but a single thought floated into his mind and caused a feeling that felt like a bag of bricks hit him in the chest:

_Patricia has leukemia._

He suddenly thought of something, something so crazy he couldn't believe he was thinking it.

It was an insane thought, one that was completely impossible.

But Eddie couldn't fight the urge. He started searching through books, to try to find anything, _anything,_ that related to the one topic he needed to know everything on:

The Elixir of Life.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie was so caught up in his searching that he didn't even notice when the entrance slid open and KT and Fabian walked in.

They stared at each other, confused, as they watched Eddie skim through books and then throw them behind his shoulder.

"Uh, Eddie?" KT asked lightly.

Eddie spun around, immediately on guard.

"What the-? Oh, hey." Then he returned to his work.

Fabian slowly walked towards him. "Eddie, what are you doing?"

"Um, nothing. Just…just looking for something." He muttered, totally out of it.

Fabian looked back at KT, silently asking her if she knew what was going on.

She shook her head no, and then tried to talk to him herself.

"Eddie, how long have you been down here?"

He continued searching through the books, but he said, "Uh…What time is it?"

Fabian looked down at his watch. "Almost 6:30."

Eddie paused for a second to count down the hours in his head. "'Round, like, four hours. Why?"

KT and Fabian's eyes widened.

"F-four hours?" KT stuttered.

Eddie kept looking. Finally, Fabian couldn't stand it anymore. He went up to Eddie, tore the book he currently held out of his hands, and shook his friend's shoulders.

"Eddie! What are you doing?"

That snapped him out of his trance. He stumbled out of Fabian's grasp and collapsed into the chair behind him.

Tears began filling up his eyes and he buried his head in his hands.

"Patricia…" Then he remembered the promise he had made. He wouldn't tell anyone, because it was her secret to tell. She would tell them when she was ready.

"What? Patricia? What's wrong with her?" KT asked, slightly frantic.

"N-nothing. You guys go upstairs. Tell Trudy I died or something."

Eddie stood back up and grabbed another book.

Fabian looked at KT again, and a silent exchange was passed between them.

KT took one arm, Fabian took the other, and they dragged him upstairs.

Surprisingly, he didn't even try to struggle or complain. He let them drag him up the stairs like a ragdoll, because he was so tired he didn't even have the energy to argue.

Once they got him upstairs (with some difficulty) they hauled him to his bedroom and dropped him on his bed. Eddie fell asleep right away.

KT and Fabian closed the door behind them as they left the room. As they walked into the dining room they saw Joy sitting on the couch, her legs curled up to her chest, crying.

They rushed to her side and sat down on either side of her.

"Joy, what's wrong?" KT asked.

She looked up, tears streaming her face. "P-Patricia," She sniffled. "She asked me to tell everyone."

KT and Fabian immediately connected this with Eddie's almost-story earlier.

"What's wrong with Patricia?"

Joy put her head down. "She…she has leukemia."

She started bawling again, and this time she wasn't alone. KT leaned against her, crying as well.

Fabian tried to process what Joy had just said. But he couldn't. He sat there, not moving, not talking. She wasn't…she _couldn't_….

He had never had any romantic feelings towards Patricia, but nevertheless, he had known her for forever, and she was one of his closest friends.

He didn't know if he could live with himself if she…

He was barely coping with Nina leaving. At least he knew she was okay.

The images and the words and the books…god, how could he have been so oblivious?

It was obvious what Eddie was looking for.

The Elixir of Life.

* * *

**Oookay...Sorry for the sucky chapter and the OCCness. Flame it up!**


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia sat at the dining room table, twirling her spaghetti with her fork. She didn't bother eating it. What was the point? Soon enough, she'd be dead.

She thought back to they day she found out. She had gone to the doctors for her yearly checkup. She expected him to say she had high blood pressure, or that she was just fine.

She was _not_ expecting him to run some blood tests, make her pee in a cup, and leave her with the results that she had cancer.

Patricia didn't understand how she could even get leukemia; she was pretty healthy, and the disease didn't run in her family.

Patricia shook her head slightly and forced herself to disregard those thoughts. It didn't matter how she got it; she had it, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She stared at her friends' faces carefully, trying to figure out if Joy had told them yet.

First, Jerome and Alfie. They were being idiots as usual, throwing spaghetti at each other. They didn't look particularly disturbed, so she figured they didn't know.

Next, Mara and Willow. Willow was bouncing up and down excitedly, and Mara just rolled her eyes, grinning slightly. Patricia didn't think they knew, either.

Finally, her eyes landed on Fabian and KT, who were talking softly at the other end of the table. Now, _there_ was some people who looked disturbed. KT's eyes were lined in red, and Fabian couldn't stop moving. He would tap his fingers on the table, or bite his lip obsessively, or run his fingers through his hair.

Yup, they definitely knew.

Joy, who wasn't sitting at the table, but instead up in her room, crying, must've told them earlier. Patricia didn't mind, though; she wanted people to know.

Then her thoughts drifted to Eddie. Eddie, who was probably just as emotionally distraught as Joy.

"Trixie, where's Joy? And Eddie?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Alfie, who had taken a break from his noodle war with Jerome.

"Joy's upstairs, I think. And Eddie…why would I know? We broke up, remember?"

Just because she had cancer did _not _mean she was changing her personality. This _thing_ inside of her wasn't going to soften her up a bit.

Alfie shrugged, and then continued whipping noodles at Jerome.

_Okay, that's enough._ She couldn't sit here any longer. She stood up, put her plate in the kitchen, and was about to leave when someone grabbed her arm.

Patricia looked down. Fabian had grabbed her arm, a look of sadness glinting in his eyes.

"Can we talk?" He said quietly.

Patricia nodded slowly, and followed Fabian and KT into the hallway. They sat at the base of the stairs.

"So…what's up?" She tried to break the silence.

KT swallowed. "It's true, then? What Joy told us?"

Patricia knew what was coming, but she pretended like she didn't.

"What did she tell you?"

Fabian wouldn't meet her eyes. "That…that you have leukemia."

His voice sounded so pained, like he actually was going to be depressed after she died. She suddenly wondered that, if she died soon, what this house would be like without her.

_Don't think that you're better than everybody._ She chided herself. This house probably wouldn't be _that_ different. Everybody had survived (practically) with Nina leaving, and she was the Chosen One, the one that was important to everyone.

They could certainly deal with Patricia leaving. In fact, it might be better here, without her around. They wouldn't have to listen to her yack anymore.

Eddie would probably be happier, too. She was just like some obstacle that was blocking him from finding his love with KT, so with her gone, they could finally start a relationship.

She was doing it again. Getting so caught up in her thoughts that she totally forgot about her conversation with Fabian and KT, who were expecting an answer.

"I…yes. I have leukemia."

Her voice sounded so hollow she wanted to slap herself for sounding that way.

Fabian brushed his fingers through his hair again. "Oh no. This is bad. Very bad."

KT turned to him. "Well, thank you, Captain Obvious!"

Patricia almost smiled at KT's remark, because it sounded so much like something she would say she wondered if she _had_ made a difference at this place.

"No, not this- I mean, Patricia, this is obviously horrible, but that wasn't what I was talking about. Eddie. He was looking for something in Frobisher's office. I had a guess to what it was, but now…Now I'm sure. I know what he was looking for."

KT and Patricia asked at the same time, "What?"

Fabian looked from KT to Patricia, finally looking her in the eyes.

Hesitantly, he said, "The Elixir of Life."

* * *

**So, there was like, no Peddie in this chapter at all, but the next chapter is going to revolve around them, once Eddie finally gets up from his nap.**


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie sat up groggily. He vaguely remembered being carried up here. He shuffled to his door, yawned, and headed to the dining room.

By the hue outside and the quietness all around him, Eddie could tell that he'd missed dinner.

But something even better than one of Trudy's meals awaited him at the end of the table. A freshly-made hoagie on a plate in front of her, Patricia sat there, a small smile on her face.

"'Bout time you're up. You realize you slept for like, three and a half hours, and you won't be able to go to bed anytime soon."

Her voice was humorous, which Eddie couldn't believe. She had just found out that she had cancer, and she was trying to be _funny?_

Nevertheless, he was glad she was. He couldn't imagine Yacker not being, well, yacking.

He sat down at the chair to her left, and she offered him the sandwich. He gladly accepted, because when you're searching through books for four hours, you get _hungry._

He devoured his hoagie quickly, and then shoved the plate aside. He knew what he had to say, and he didn't need any disruptions (ahem, plate) to get in his way.

"Yacker?" She looked up, and Eddie took her hands. He expected her to yell at him, or hit him, or _something_, but she stayed perfectly still.

"I can't lose you," He whispered, but she heard him, and they both bit back tears.

Then there was silence, as they both let everything fully sink in.

Patricia, always hating awkward silences, cleared her throat.

"So…I have this thing…that I need you to help me with."

Eddie's head shot up. "I'll help you with whatever you need."

She nodded. "I heard that a lot of people…like me…make a bucket list. You know, a list of things they want to do before they die. I started making one, but…some of the stuff on there. I would really like someone to do them with."

Inside, Eddie's heart galloped. There was a list of things that Patricia wanted to do, and she wanted him to do them with her?

"Of course! What's some of the stuff on there?"

She thought for a moment. "Go ziplining, climb a mountain-stuff like that. You sure you're up for the job?"

He grinned. "Definitely."

After a moment of them silently smiling at each other, Patricia stood up and walked to the doorway. Before she left, she turned back to him.

"Goodnight, Slimeball."

"Goodnight, Yacker."

* * *

**So, short chapter (sorry 'bout that) but lots of Peddie!**


	5. Chapter 5

Patricia cleared her throat, keeping her eyes down. She and Eddie had run around the house, telling everyone they needed to be in the living room in five minutes.

Now, as they all gathered around her, Patricia had no idea what to say.

Thankfully, Eddie saved her. "Yacker has some big news. Listen up." He gave her a reassuring smile and stood next to her.

Patricia took a deep breath. "I've got leukemia." She blurted.

Better to yank off the band-aid, right?

Jerome laughed. "That's a good one, Trixie. Are you pregnant, too?"

God, why did everyone keep asking that?

Mara looked up at her roommate. "Wait, Patricia…Are you serious?"

Jerome stopped laughing and looked at Patricia, as realization hit him.

Willow, ever the drama queen, started sobbing and muttering something about a horrible fate.

Joy had stopped crying, but her face was emotionless. She hadn't talked in a week, and up until now, people had thought she'd been taken away again.

Alfie, who looked even more depressed than when Amber left, sulked back to his bedroom, with Jerome right behind him.

Mara went up to Patricia and gave her a strong hug, trying not to cry. She knew the odds were not in her favor, unfortunately, or else they wouldn't have diagnosed one of her best friends with cancer.

After the hug, Mara staggered up to her room, Joy, emotionlessly, on her tail.

KT went up to Patricia.

"Look, I know we're not good friends or anything, but…I have faith in you. And I know you can get through this." She gave her a smile and then went upstairs.

Patricia tried not to cry. A girl that she barely knew had just said that she had faith in her, that she could get through this.

After all the things that happened to her that night, Patricia was sure that surprised her the most. That was, until, Fabian threw his arms around her.

It must've surprised Eddie, too, because he muttered,

"Did_ not_ see that one coming."

Despite the awkwardness, Patricia had to admit the hug made her feel better.

Fabian quickly released her, as if he just realized what he was doing.

"Uh, sorry." He went off to his room, too.

As Eddie and Patricia watched him go, they had to stifle a laugh.

Fabian always had a way of putting himself in awkward situations.

Eddie turned to her.

"So, Yacker, about that bucket list…what else was on it?"

Patricia tried to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Eat a three-foot long sandwich, chug a liter of orange juice in under a minute…" She paused. "Get you back."

Eddie, truthfully, wanted to run around in joy, set off fireworks, and have a parade.

But he tried to keep calm, and act cool.

He put on one of his best smiles.

"I think that can be arranged."

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. I know this chapter was OOC and short, but I didn't have a lot of time to work on it. **


	6. Chapter 6

Patricia stuffed her wallet and cell phone into her purse. She was heading to the doctors…for the second time this week.

To be honest, it was starting to bug her. While her friends were doing the whole Sibuna thing, she was either at the doctors, or politely asked to stay at the house.

Apparently they were so _worried_ about her they thought it was best if she wasn't doing risky things, like wandering around a house where an undead man lived.

What a load of bull.

To make things even worse, she was behind on her schoolwork. The doctors' appointments were usually during her school day, so she had to miss school.

Patricia walked down the stairs quickly, trying to keep everyone else from waking up.

Today, her appointment was at 6:15, and for a heavy sleeper like her, it was _not_ easy to get out of bed.

Trudy, who got up every morning at four, had called her a taxi.

Patricia walked out of the house, and a tornado of thoughts flew into her mind.

She thought of how much she hated cancer, and how she hated what it had made her become, and how she hated her new limitations.

She hated lots of things.

One thought, though, was definitely _not_ negative.

Eddie came into her mind; the sarcastic comments, the mischievous grin.

As she arrived at the taxi, she opened the door and saw a surprising sight.

Eddie, looking more awake than she was, sat in the far corner, staring out the window.

Patricia spluttered. "Wha-Eddie!"

Eddie turned to face her, a smile on her face. "'Bout time you're up. You're appointment's in twenty minutes. Come one, let's _go._"

Patricia was too shocked to process his words.

Was he…Was he coming with her? Not that she minded, of course, but it was just such a nice thing to do, she had a hard time picturing him doing it.

Inside, Patricia was grinning like crazy. Her boyfriend-ah, ex-boyfriend-ah…friend?

Stupid labels.

_Eddie_ was offering to take her to the doctors, and she knew this had to be hard for him.

He had a difficult time getting up for school, let alone 2 hours before.

_Whoa._ He got up 2 hours before school. _For her._

Patricia didn't think she'd ever felt that special in her life.

She smiled softly. "Okay, okay, calm down. _Mom._"

And she got in the car.

* * *

**Okay, hope you liked it! And just a little summary for the next chapter...**

**Eddie, KT, and Alfie go to the gatehouse, to try to talk to Harriet. (The legit one.)**

**Before he leaves, Eddie makes Fabian promise that if anything happens to him that he'll take care of Patricia.**

**Fabian tells Patricia how he feels about her. (Don't worry; not romantic feelings!)**

**And I really like Fabicia friendship, not romantically (Peddie is obviously meant to be) but I feel like they care about each other a lot.**

**Idk why. How do you guys feel about Fabicia?**


	7. Chapter 7

Fabian sat on the couch, strumming his guitar softly. Everyone knew he wasn't exactly bad, but he wasn't exactly good either.

"We're going to the gatehouse."

His head snapped up as he heard Eddie's voice.

Fabian placed his guitar the side. "Okay. Let me go get my coat."

He got up and began to walk to his room, but Eddie grabbed his shoulder.

"I want you to stay here. Me, KT, and Alfie will go. We need to talk to Harriet."

Fabian was confused. They were going to the gatehouse, yet they didn't want him coming with.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"You and Patricia can come up with a cover. And…and I need you to look out for her. Going to the gatehouse is getting more and more dangerous, with Frobisher lurking around. He almost got KT, remember? So, if anything happens to me, I need you to look after her. Protect her, if you can. Make her smile, okay?"

Fabian was taken slightly aback. His friends were going to a house where an evil man lived, yet he thought he had an even bigger task than them.

But Eddie was his best mate, and if he needed someone to make sure Patricia was okay, he knew Eddie thought he was his best chance.

After a brief moment, Fabian nodded.

"Do you promise?" Eddie said, uncertain.

"I promise." Fabian tried to make his voice sound confident, to reassure Eddie that he wasn't going to let anything happen to Patricia.

Eddie nodded swiftly. "Alright then. I don't really know what time we should be getting back, but text me if anything happens, okay?"

Fabian nodded again, and then watched as Eddie slipped on his leather jacket and headed out the door, with Alfie and KT flanking him.

Fabian stood in the hallway for awhile, wondering what he should do. He could go practice his guitar again, or do his homework, or go talk to Patricia.

Yeah, that definitely sounded the best.

He ran up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. He knocked on the door softly.

"I'm not home." He heard an unmistakable voice say.

Fabian rolled his eyes and said, "Patricia? It's me."

Silence.

Then, "Who's 'me?'"

Fabian opened the door. Patricia was lying on her bed, an open magazine in front of her.

"Oh. It's you." She flung the magazine to the other side of the room nonchalantly and stood up.

"What's up?"

Fabian looked around uncomfortably. Sure, he talked to Patricia all the time, but they were never really…_alone._ He thought back to years earlier. Before Nina, before Eddie, before Sibuna.

Everything seemed so simple then. He wondered that, if Nina and Eddie hadn't come, if these mysteries would've ever been solved.

He doubted it. Without Nina, all of this wouldn't have ever happened.

He wondered how the girl he loved could be the cause of so much unbelievable things in his life.

He remembered when it was him, Patricia, and Joy. The three amigos. Suddenly, he felt it. He felt how Patricia must've felt when Joy left, and how Joy must've felt when she came back. They felt replaced. Replaced by Amber, and Alfie, and Eddie, and KT.

But most of all, they felt replaced by Nina.

"Um, dude?" Patricia's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He looked her in the eyes. "I'm so sorry."

She scrunched her eyebrows together. "For what?"

He sat down on her bed, and she sat next to him.

"I'm just…so, so sorry. For everything. You, Joy, and me. We were close. Really close. And then…Nina came, and I guess…she made me forget about how much I really cared about you guys. I guess, you know, you _were_ kind of a jerk to her, but still…"

Fabian's voice drifted off, and Patricia sat there, trying to process his words.

* * *

**Okay, not my best work, and no Peddie, but Fabicia friendship to the max!**

**And a preview for next chapter...**

**Eddie talks to Victor (let's say he wasn't trapped by Frobisher) about Patricia and her cancer...and he asks him about the Elixir of Life!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Get out of my office." Victor growled.

Okay, so maybe asking him about the Elixir of Life was a touchy subject and not that good of an idea. But Eddie needed answers, and he needed them fast.

"Victor, please. I really need it for-"

"Ah, let me guess. Ms. Williamson? Trust me, boy. Don't waste your time on her. Girls like that can only lead to trouble. I know from experience."

It took Eddie a second to realize what he just said. And even though it was hard for him to imagine Victor feeling an emotion that wasn't hatred, he thought that meant that Victor had had a girlfriend before. Or maybe even a wife. Who knows? He's been alive for over 100 years.

"Please, Victor. I don't think I could…I _know_ I couldn't live…"

Victor leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Trust me, boy. She's not worth it. The reality is that in the end, people have enough troubles in their own lives to worry about others."

Eddie set his jaw, frustrated. Anger pulsed through him, as Victor's words ran through his mind. _She's not worth it._

Of course she was. Patricia was worth more than anything Eddie could ever imagine.

Irritated and unable to control his anger, Eddie jumped up and slammed his hands down on Victor's desk, making papers scatter and fall to the floor.

"Listen here, you old animal-stuffing-creep! Patricia is most definitely worth it! And I'm gonna find that elixir, whether you're helping me or not. Everyday, she is growing weaker and that damn disease inside her is growing stronger. And I'm sorry, but I can't think about consequences now. We have to do the scales thingy, right? Tip the scales of life? A life for a life? Fine. I'll be that life. I'll be a sacrifice, as long as I know that she's healthy and safe."

Eddie, satisfied with himself, stormed out of Victor's office, leaving the old man to sit there in bewilderment.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting for like, _forever._ And I'm super sorry for this god-awful chapter that I threw together. And I'm sorry for the OOC in Eddie and Victor. I wrote a better one, but apparently it didn't save or something because it wasn't there when I tried to upload it. So, sorry again. And OMA, did you guys see tonight's episode? Patricia's _freaky_ when she's evil. I don't think she would join Team Evil willingly, though. I think they either kidnapped her or forced her in there or said they were gonna kill Eddie or something like that. And I usually don't like KT, but I feel like superbad for her. :(**

**What did you guys think about the episode? What do you think's gonna happen?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

If he'd blinked at that very moment, he would have missed it. That's how quick it was; a blur of color. First, the normal bluish-grayish. Then an unnatural shock of bright red, and Eddie knew. He knew what he had been suspecting for awhile now, and it made him nauseous.

Patricia was a sinner; his_ girlfriend_ was a sinner.

All the 'lovey-dovey' moments they had had been fake, for...how long?

It could've just been this week, or it could've been months ago.

Months without control over herself, months without a soul...

Eddie couldn't believe it, yet he forced himself to. They had been wrong about KT. Now he understood why Patricia was so obsessed with making sure everyone thought it was KT; she needed the blame to be on her, to keep up the little fiasco for as long as she could. For all Eddie knew, everyone around him could be sinners. Fabian. Alfie. His own father. Who knew?

Robert tricked him into playing his game, and right now, he was winning.

A crazier thought than his original _'I'm gonna find the Elixir of Life'_ popped into his head.

Way, _way_ too dangerous. He couldn't get close to the man who started all of this.

But Eddie couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he asked him.

After all, he had been the one to create the elixir in the first place.

Eddie shook the thought out of his head; Frobisher would strike a deal, like a sinner for the elixir or something like that. Eddie would be so clouded by desperation that he wouldn't think it through and would give him a sinner, and Frobisher obviously wouldn't give him the elixir.

So that was a definite _no_.

But, evil or not, Patricia was his girlfriend, and he loved her. He had to do something about her cancer crisis.

If Frobisher was his only option, Eddie knew he wouldn't be able to refuse it. Patricia was dying, and Eddie couldn't just sit around, doing nothing about it.

Then he realized something.

_Wow. I've got to cure my girlfriend (of cancer and evilness) save the world, and get my homework done._

Well, the last one wasn't that important.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I hoped you enjoyed!**

**And was anyone else like, _NOOOOO_ when Fabian became a sinner?**


End file.
